A license
by Munkman13
Summary: Jeanette has to obtain a small piece of identification that is seems that everyone must have. A short little something that came to me spontaneously. Cartoon verse. Oneshot. Don't like Don't Read.


**Ross B. Owns munks and ettes. I own nothing not even this computer.**

"Ring. Ring."

Jeanette looked up from the novel she was working on. Pushing herself up from her chair, she walked out of her tiny office, navigating through the labyrinth of paper, and made her way downstairs to the living room.

The phone gave another shrill call. It had to have been close to the third or fourth ring by the time she got down the stairs. Rushing through the room she gave a small gasp as she tripped on her ankle length skirt. Falling she landed with a heavy thump and an exhale of air, not moving from where she was on the beige carpet she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly. "Who is it?" A high-pitched yet distinctly male voice answered.

"Hi mom it's Tommy." Jeanette sat up and straightened her hair that had escaped from her bun.

"Hello Tommy! How are you? Is school over already?"

"The school day has been over for almost three hours mother." Jeanette blushed, she could practically feel her eldest child rolling his eyes at his mothers absentmindedness.  
"Three hours? My how the time simply flies by..." Jeanette said blushing profusely. "Was there a reason that you called? In fact where are you right now?"

"Alvin Jr., Al, Rebecca and I need a ride home from band practice, lacrosse and the volcano club respectively. Do you know if Dad is home or anything?" Jeanette face paled as she looked up at the little clock on the coffee table. The time was almost ten minutes to six. Simon would still be at the laboratory, Theodore and Eleanor were busy at the restaurant, she didn't know what Alvin and Brittany were up to...but she couldn't call and just ask them to pick up the kids! They must have called here for a reason!

"I am sorry Tommy but your father won't be home until later, and Rebecca's parents are busy...do you know about the twins parents?"

"Hold on a minute mom let me check." Jeanette heard indistinct mutterings and a harsh retort before Thomas sighed into the phone. "AJ lost his phone in his ex's house and Al accidentally dropped his cell phone into the urinal." Jeanette wrinkled her nose in disgust at the unsanitary image.

"I'll try to contact your aunt and uncle okay? J-just stay t-there until I call you back." Getting a confirmation from her son Jeanette quickly hung up and tried her older sister's number. The phone rang once, twice, a third time. Just when it seemed as if Brittany was far to busy to answer the phone it was picked up.

"Mmmm. Hello, this is Brittany Miller-Seville speaking." By the soft splashing sounds and soothing music playing in the background Jeanette deduced that her sister was taking a spa day.

"H-hello Brittany it's Jeanette. I have a small favor to ask you...if you're not busy that is" Brittany seemed to hum softly to herself and a hairdryer was turned on in the background.

"I can't help you out today Jeanette, I have a manicure in ten minutes followed by a bit of aroma therapy."  
"But this is really important...The kids need a ride home! Simon's out and Both Eleanor and Theodore are working...do you think Alvin could?" Brittany cut her off there.  
"Not a chance, Alvie has a really big recording session followed by an investment meeting or something. I would do it myself but my hands are tied up in seaweed at the moment." Jeanette sighed before closing her eyes. She would either have to call up one of the others and convince them to go pick up their children or think of something else.

A frustrated sound came from the other end of the phone. "Honestly Jeanette you are almost thirty-three and you still don't have a drivers license! Is that even possible?"  
"Well theoretically..."  
"Rhetorical question Jeanette." A small oh escaped Jeanette's lips and she dropped her eyes to the floor between her slippered feet.  
"I've never really needed one before, but now w-with the children getting older and moving about more..." Jeanette trailed off.

"I hope that you understand Jeanette, but it took me weeks to book this treatment. Not to mention it is actually pretty selfish of you to not have a drivers license. Especially at this point in your life." Brittany gave a small sound of farewell before the dial tone came on in Jeanette's ear. Sighing Jeanette hung up before dialing her child's cellphone yet again.

"Hi mom." Jeanette was taken aback before she remembered that her song had caller ID.  
"Thomas I'm sorry but the other's are all busy is there really no one else around to drive you guys home?"  
"Well there is the late bus..it should be here in about a half-hour,I guess we could take that?"  
"Oh would you please? Everyone is really very busy and we can't.."

"Sure mom. See you at home." Jeanette could just barely hear a note of malice in her child's tone as he hung up. With a bit of effort Jeanette pushed herself to her feet and made her way into the kitchen for a cup of tea before going back to writing.

Simon walked in an hour or so later. Their youngest son was balanced on his hip and a large box full of assorted work items in the other. Willy squirmed around until Simon placed him down and he went waddling off to his play box.

"Hi hun, how was work?" Jeanette asked giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Fine it took me a little while to go pick up William from the daycare, I honestly believe that the woman who runs that thing hates me." Jeanette just smiled before repositioning the shoes on the stairs.  
"And you? How was your day?" Jeanette stiffened before straightening up. She fiddled with her fingers and the side of her skirt before she began to mutter and stutter.

"W-w-well...um, y-you see, you see uuhh."  
"Wait a minute where's Thomas? He wanted me to help him with his science homework?" Jeanette's face reddened and she could feel herself begin to sweat profusely. The temperature felt as if it had risen a good thirty-eight degrees.

If she had prayed then her prayers would have been answered as Thomas opened up the door and walked in. Hanging up his jacket and backpack he massaged his shoulders where the straps had been biting in. Kicking off his shoes he stalked past his parents who had remained standing in the front hallway.

"Oh! Hello Thomas. You still need help with your homework?" Simon asked his sons back as he walked into the kitchen.  
"No need. I finished it on the bus." A crunch could be followed and a string of mild obscenities as the boy stubbed his toe. Jeanette winced and Simon raised his eyebrows at his sons obscene language.

"I didn't think that the bus ran this late?" Simon said checking his watch and making a face.  
"T-that's because he didn't take the regular bus..." Jeanette closed her eyes and hung her head.  
"What bus did he take?"  
"The late bus." Jeanette squeaked out. Simon cocked his head to the side waiting for her to explain. "The other's were busy so they called here and...well, I don't have a license, I didn't know what else to do so when Thomas said that there was a late bus." Jeanette trailed off as Simon stood and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"We should talk about this after dinner." Simon went and picked up Willy who was busy stacking and destroying block towers. Dinner that night was ziti and salad, things that did not need that much attention or use over an open flame.

After the uncomfortable silence of a pouting teenager and the dishes were put away, Simon and Jeanette sat in the living room with cups of coffee. Thomas was putting William down for the night before turning in himself.

"Jeanette." Simon broke the silence. "This is starting to develop into a problem, what if the next time you need to get somewhere is in an emergency? Or one of our siblings need help? I don't want to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with...but I'm starting to think that maybe"

"It's alright Simon. I agree, I have to get my license, The boys are getting older, I don't want to become a burden to the others... I guess I have to just." She shrugged her shoulders before standing up and began to pace around the table.  
"Just do it! Just get my license and stop all of this foolishness." Simon smiled up before reaching out and taking her hand in one of his, abruptly stopping her train of thought and motion.

"That's just what I like to hear." He smiled with a blush on his face, Jeanette's face by comparison was as pale as a sheet, she gave a sickly nervous smile back to her husband before sitting back down.

"I-I'll make some calls tomorrow, see what I can find out, how long it will take what I need to do." She trailed off and stared into space making a mental checklist in her mind. Simon nodded before standing up and taking their two coffee mugs into the kitchen.

When he started up the stairs Jeanette was still sitting on the sofa with a blank expression on her face. "Are you coming up?"  
"Yes...yes in a little while."

The next few weeks passed in a blur of paperwork, monetary payments and phone calls to the RMV, the DMV, and to the family for pointers. Before Jeanette was entirely ready the day had come where she was to take her driving test.

She was shaking like a leaf as Simon drove her down into town. Tommy was sitting in the back seat with Willy in his booster seat next to him. The boys were going to do some food shopping as she took care of the road test. When she got out of the car she stood for a moment before nearly swooning against the piece of metal. Simon was there and steadied her with an arm around the shoulders.

"Maybe we should walk you inside." Jeanette's throat was to dry to respond, all she could do was nod gratefully. Moments later they were in the small building with multiple people rushing around. A sense of foreboding was in the air and a constant mummer was on everyones lips. Jeanette went to her respective line and waved at her family before it continued to move.

"See? There goes mommy." Simon said holding up Willy who waved at his mother as she smiled and kept moving.  
"Why is mom so nervous about driving anyway?" Tommy asked his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The burn marks from his latest chemistry experiment were still very fresh.

"Well you know how your grandmother Miller doesn't have a license right?"  
"Something about the unfairness of life and her being framed right?"  
"Let's put it this way, the woman was more danger to the street then a wrecking crew. Not to mention she practically rolled the car when your mother and aunts were younger, and in it I hasten to add."  
"Gadzooks."  
"If you tell either your grandmother or mother I told you that then you will be grounded for as long as I have legal hold over you."

Jeanette got into the drivers side of the car. The man giving the exam was about the same height and build as Dave with a bald head and a blonde beard. She buckled up and placed her hands on the twelve o'clock and two o'clock positions.  
"Well then Mrs. Seville." He said clicking his pen and had it hover over his clipboard. "Let us begin."

"The anticipation is killing me." Al said to Tommy as they watched the doors to the DMV. Simon glowered down at his older and younger brothers.  
"You do know I never actually asked you to come here." He responded dryly. Alvin wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulders before laughing slightly.  
"Oh Simon, Simon, Simon,Simon. We don't need to be asked to be here. Jeanette's family! I would expect you to do the same thing for us when one of the boys brings a girl home."  
"In that case we would be coming over almost every other night." Simon responded.

"That about sums it up." Alvin Jr. whispered to Al who snickered. Rebecca gave a quick flick to the back of both of their heads causing their identical hats to flop over their eyes.  
"Hey!" They responded turning to glare at their cousin.  
"Young lady."Eleanor began to reprehend their daughter for being a poor role model and to not pick on her cousins. Brittany perked up and pointed excitedly.  
"Here she comes!"

Jeanette walked out of the building, she was moving slowly and had a dumbfounded expression on her face. When she noticed the small crowd of people waiting for here right outside of the entrance she began to move faster. The family went up to greet her. As she opened her mouth to begin to speak she slipped on a pothole.

Jeanette flung her arms up into the air, a shocked oh! came out of her mouth. Simon was the first one there his arms outstretched and caught her before she hit the ground. Jeanette leaned against his chest for a moment before looking up and smiled bashfully.  
"Thank you Simon."  
"How did it go did you pass?" Eleanor and Brittany were on either side of her and asking questions excitedly. Jeanette stood tall and proudly beamed.

"I passed." She stated simply. A chorus of "Whoo Hoo's!" Came from Alvin and the twins as they through their hats up into the air. Theodore and Eleanor congratulated their sister excitedly.

Rebecca whispered into Tommy's ear. "Well at least this means no more late bus." Thomas nodded his head happily at the thought.

Jeanette made her way over to the car, Simon opened up the drivers door and bowed low. Jeanette carefully sat down and adjusted the seat and wheel to her height.  
When the rest of the family was in the car and buckled in she began to make her way out of the parking lot. She glanced over at Simon once and gave him a smile. He looked back and they held eye contact for what felt to be a solid minute.  
"Road! Road! Road!" Thomas shouted out and pointed in front of them. Jeanette quickly snapped her eyes away and began to pay attention to the traffic, shouting apologies to all of the other drivers honking their horns.

**Ross B. Owns munks and ettes. I own nothing, not even this computer. Thomas as in Edison and Rebecca as that was originally going to be Beatrice Miller's name.**


End file.
